


Perfect Packages

by Era_Penn



Series: The Avenger's Favorite Holiday Moments (2013) [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Christmas, Fluff, Gen, Gift Giving, Gifts, Holiday, Reminiscing, Team as Family, good feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 01:47:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Era_Penn/pseuds/Era_Penn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve loves the look on peoples faces when they receive the perfect gift.</p><p>But that isn't the only reason he loves to find the perfect present.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perfect Packages

Steve is a bit old fashioned. He doesn’t like the commercial craziness that surround Christmas, the overkill on decorations and mall Santas and toys. It’s spoiled, not humble, not as much about giving and charity anymore.

But Steve still remembers that, and he spends hours battling crowds at the mall and in specialty stores, because he needs to find the perfect gift.

He manages it every year, and no one is sure how.

Last year, Tony had gotten an RC helicopter that he tore apart and rebuilt better with glee, having as much or more fun with the toy than the thirteen year olds it was recommended for. Natasha had gotten beautiful hand-carved hair sticks with hidden knives in them and a fancy spoon for her collection (though no one was sure why she collected spoons, of all things). Phil had gotten a very nice planner, with a whole page for every day - he needed it, with how full his schedule was. Clint got NERF. Steve regretted that, just a little. Thor received a toaster designed to hold up to eight pop tarts at a time to keep in his own rooms.

This year, he was making everyone’s gift. He had drawn different images for all of them, very nicely framed and of actual events. He got two sizes - a large wall hanging and a smaller desk frame.

Tony was getting a picture of everyone gathered on the couches in his workshop in various states of sleep as he banged out a flashback on tough metal, creating wonders in the milky way of his lab. There had been a moment when Tony had turned, and the look on his face was softer than Steve had ever seen, even through his sleepy haze. Tony stumbled over and collapsed between Natasha and Clint, leaning on one spy and propping his feet in the lap of the other, a space they’d left on purpose. Jarvis had recorded the moment, so Steve was able to capture it: Tony, surrounded by family. 

Thor was getting a less serious image; Clint had started a food fight in the kitchen one day, and when Thor came out on top, he literally piled them all together and struck a pose. They’d all been laughing, even Natasha, and the image had stuck with him, begging to be put to paper.

Clint was getting an image from his own viewpoint down the sight of a NERF crossbow. The only member of the team not fallen to his deadly accuracy, and thus with a sticky bolt in the center of their forehead, was Natasha, smirking up at him as the others glared or laughed, respectively.

Natasha was getting a image of them all mid-fight. Steve was at her back, an arrow from a bow barely visible high above slicing through a nearby enemy. Tony was headed down, towards their position, with Thor to airlift them out to a better spot, and Hulk was visible farther up the street, dealing with some massive beast.

Bruce’s image was one that he didn’t likely remember. There had been a tough battle, and Hulk had been too upset to change back right away. He had scooped them all up and hugged them, as gentle as could be. Tony’s helmet was off, technical difficulties with his filters, and the rest looked pretty beat up. For a moment, though, Hulk held them safe.

Phil was harder to get a gift for. Eventually, Steve remembered something that had happened not long after the agent had been revealed to them. He was lying in his hospital bed; Natasha and Clint had taken up watch posts on either side of the door, sitting in uncomfortable hospital chairs. Tony sat on a couch against the wall, seemingly absorbed in a tablet, but his eyes flickered up to watch his team. Thor was on the other end of the couch, head lolling back and drooling in his sleep. Bruce was checking his medical charts, and Steve was in the corner, where he could see them all, protective.

Yeah, Steve loved getting the perfect gift. What better way to reminisce about the people he cared for?


End file.
